<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>02. Monster by OdeyPodey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775824">02. Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey'>OdeyPodey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Nightmare, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego wakes up from a nightmare and finds someone wandering late at night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>02. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one of those nights, Diego assumed. Waking up in a cold sweat remembering standing under the window as Grace waved down at them before being crushed under Vanya's rage. Her bone chilling gaze as she watched them leave her. He hadn’t gotten a good night of sleep since being thrown back to the 1960’s, and could assume his siblings hadn’t either. </p><p>The hallway outside the room creaked, distracting him momentarily. His eyes flickered towards the door before returning back to his blank stare at the ceiling of Eliot’s apartment's bedroom. It was pitch black, cold from the night outside and the sound of a storm beginning to roll in from the west. </p><p>There was a subtle knock on the door before it opened slightly. The floor creaked once more as someone made their way in. Diego glanced at the sound, about to get up before pausing, making eye contact with Lila. </p><p>“You’re awake,” was her only response to the gaze. She stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“So are you,” Diego responded, sitting up. He watched her stand close to the door, shifting from one foot. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged slightly. “You know. Just kinda restless.”<br/>“Makes sense. I couldn’t sleep either.” </p><p>Silence fell between the two as they watched the other, moving around and avoiding eye contact. Diego cleared his throat quietly.</p><p>“Did you need anything?” </p><p>“Oh. No just.. Came to see if you were up.”</p><p>He studied her for a second before shifting to the edge of the bed, silently offering her to come sit with him. Lila moved, sitting on the bed opposite to him. It stayed silent as they sat there, shoulder to shoulder. It didn’t feel awkward, almost nice to have someone else in the others company. He looked at her, shifting closer. He could sense the unease coming off of her. </p><p>“You can stay if you’d like. I wouldn’t mind,” he reached for her hand, taking it in his. He offered a slight smile, causing Lila to look back at him. </p><p>“That would be nice,” she smiled as well.</p><p>The two laid down, shifting around to get comfortable. The silence came back, settling over them. Diego wrapped an arm around her waist carefully, pulling her close. Rain began falling outside, thunder echoing from somewhere in the distance. The lightning flashed, filling the room with bright light. But that initial fear of the storm was gone. <br/>After all this time, maybe Grace has been right when she’d told him that the monsters from down the hall weren’t so bad after all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Hello!</p><p>The second prompt swap with @all_soul and @be_the_good_guys </p><p>@be_the_good_guys gave me my prompt this time as well as gave me Diego. </p><p>Hope this was sufficient b :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>